


Miss You

by KenkoPanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nero is a baby, V would have made a good dad imo, magical shenanigans are turning people into children again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenkoPanda/pseuds/KenkoPanda
Summary: A request,V takes care of a child Nero
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my side tumblr: Monochromatic-echo

It was a bright morning for the just turned demon hunter, he lied on the couch waiting for Nico to return from her errand to pick up Nero.

Both Nico and himself stayed at the newest location for the second branch of Devil May Cry. A large whap of the front door being swung violently opened didn’t surprise the lanky goth, he hears it all the time while he shares the space with the woman. Their last escapade with a demon hoard was a quick and easy mission, so he just kept on with his newest book not even sparing a glance at Nico.

“I guess we were all wrong about that demon, V.” Nico huffed adjusting the small bundle she had in her arms, leaving a heavy bag onto the front counter.

“How so?” V carried on with his book, only lending an ear. Lying on the couch of the new devil may cry he didn’t see any issue, even if her voice was clearly a bit on the higher note. It wasn’t until the shifting of shadow tore his attention, as the large beast walked over to Nico, sniffing curiously at what Nico held.

“I was off to pick up Nero, but... seems like I was picking him up for babysitting.” She laughed a bit, still nervous about the situation.

V’s book dropped from his lap as a look of shock took over him “Are you perhaps implying that you are looking after Nero's child? color me surprised.” He stood up and walked towards the woman, the sunlight of the open windows making everything glow but a shadow still laid upon the mysterious baby.

“No you dummy, I didn’t mean ..ugh” she huffed, stopping to take a breath “ I walked into the house and nobody was there, so I thought that Nero might have just slept in, then BOOM a baby just waddling around, with nero’s clothes around him.”

“Then.... this child who you carry..… happens to be Nero himself?” His inspection of the white-haired baby made Nico roll her eyes.

“Yep, and you’re taking care of him” She quickly passes the bundle over to the frail man.

“wait why me? You are clearly more … experienced than I ,” V countered, struggling to hold the child correctly. Nico grabbed his arms to correct him.

“Ya well I need to fix this brat before Kyrie comes in and has a heart attack, and you’re his daddy. Time to make up for the time you left him ya jerk.” She quickly sauntered down to the basement, “ Don’t you ditch him somewhere or I’ll make sure you don’t have the equipment to make another one!!” Her threat rang through the hallway.

Hearing all the commotion, griffon came out of his vessel, not one to ignore the opportunity to make fun of V. “So you gonna play Papa finally? That’s rich” He cackled from the high perch installed into the wall.

“Griffon if you will not be of any service I suggest you retire, I have no need for your irritating squabble, ” V breathed out as he carefully went to take his seat onto the couch.

“Yeah whatever, I’m just worried, I mean to be honest Shakespeare, you’re pretty dumb. I gotta keep watch or your dumbass will probably kill it by accident.” Griffon laughed, “I mean… No offense.” He spat sarcastically.

“Keep quiet I don’t need your help, your loud voice would probably give him nightmares.” He waved his free hand to dismiss the bird forcefully. Shadow took kindly to the baby as they sniffed the small bundle.

V petted the creature, “I can assume I can depend on you.” a deep purr confirmed his statement. He took a deep sigh and watched the small child sleep deeply in his tatted arms. “such deep slumber child, you clearly make the cats envy you” He smiled as the small babe awoke to his taunting. “to think that he… I was absent for most of your life” The small child clung to the hands of the man, his bright eyes shone with childlike curiosity. 

“ I was so foolish.” he scoffed, gently petting Nero’s small tuft of hair, “I was so angry at my own mother and father, that I failed to realize that I was also at fault, but their own sin does not negate my own,” The images of what could have been swirled in his mind, maybe he would have found joy in a life with family, instead of following this insatiable thirst for power. But he knew why he did it, his fear of being weak always weighed on his mind, as he grew stronger though the more of himself he lost. And also the more he lost his own family.

“You must have had a difficult life, but sadly that is the curse of our blood. I do not ask for forgiveness for I know I am undeserving of such. Just know that this fool, is filled with regret of my actions, and you are such a good person, I wish for you the heaven that I cannot fathom.” Small tears shone from his emerald eyes. “Even if I was not there for you, just know that I am now, and I’m so proud of you.”

A small shout came from the basement, Nico declaring that she found the cure to Nero’s affliction.

“Tis’ the time to say farewell my child, Even though you will return, I can’t help but say, that I will miss you as you are.”


End file.
